Betrayed by a friend
by ACameraIsLife-Clo
Summary: Germany was tricked to believe that Spain and Romano along with some other nations were going to attack himself and his land, So He got into a war with them, Italy is clueless to the whole situation until Germany goes to far and finds himself guilty to which then other nations get involved and take him away., [Sad Story.], Any Feedback is appreciated


**HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya**

(( Germany got into a fight with Romano and Spain, Starting a war with them as he was tricked by a mysterious person, Italy is clueless, until He finds out his brother has been killed and stands by Spain's side while Other nations get involved, They find themselves aiming their weapons at Germany making him surrender.))

_The argument had broke out as Germany held his gun at Romano's Throat, Spain tried to step in but it wasn't use, The German looked angry and out to kill, Both Romano and Spain had no idea why, But the truth is Germany didn't even know the truth, He was tricked and lied to, so what he was doing now was what he thought was right, Defending himself as He was told lies about these two people right in-front of him, that they were going to attack, this started a war, Before Germany could think straight , He pulled the trigger as He watched the young italian fall to the ground, Spain stared down at his tomato loving friend, Just moments after the trigger was pulled, A Young Italy appeared as he heard the gun shot, He stopped and took in the scene_

"How could you." He shouted as Italy suddenly showed a new emotion, As he ran to his brother's side,. " Romano, Stay with me, Romano!". He yelled, as he held onto his brother, " Doitsu, I trusted you, you were my friend, Why did you kill my brother!."

Germany looked back at his friend, "Italy, I'm sorry", Feeling guilty, He dropped the gun to the ground as it landed with a huge thud, Standing in the middle of a battleground, as He had just killed His friend's brother,He suddenly realized how much this would effect the bond between him and the pasta loving boy, Suddenly footsteps were heard as Three males ran onto the scene, Looking up, Italy saw England, France and America, Working out what had happened, They pulled out their swords and held the blade pointing at the German "Get down.", Already feeling guilty Germany got down onto his knees, America then spoke" You know that you were tricked, Romano wasn't going to do anything to your country or yourself, Neither was Spain, Just look at Italy, You've just killed somebody that meant a lot to him, How are you going to fix this Germany.",

Just then Romano spoke his last words, As His eyes were slowly closing " I'-m sorry- Take care Felicano",

As His body went cold and limp in Italy's arms, Italy screamed and held onto his brother's body tightly, " NO. ROMANO".

Spain knelled down and patted Italy's back, Knowing the young Italian was now sobbing, His own tears ran down his face as He tried to keep a strong hold on sanity, He had to be strong, He had to look after Romano's brother, It's what He would of wanted, Looking over at Germany, He shoke his head" You killed him for no reason.", As He comforted Italy, England And America then tied the Male's hand's behind his back, " You're not just getting free." France picked up the gun as He then made sure it was as far away from Germany as possible,and they lead him off, Probably to be punished for his actions, Which could mean thrown in a cell, Italy kept sobbing and grabbing onto the lifeless body of his brother's as he repeated the words. " I. Will. Never. Forgive. you.".

((So, This was a story I wrote, Random characters I know, But I wanted to write this as Germany had never hurt Italy, so I wanted to see how that would play out, The theme is obviously betrayal, A theme that has been involved in my life recently, So I guess in a way Italy's feelings are based on what my experience was, Sorry If I didn't get the characters right, I wanted them to be a little bit different, or in my opinion on how they would act if something like this happened, I am aware Germany did something before involving a war, And No I don't hate Germany, I love him but I wanted to give him a different kind of story line, Anyways, Comments are appreciated, I might end up scripting this for a cmv or something, ^-^, Dedicated to my lovely friend, Tea. Who cosplays Germany and does an amazing Job of it,))


End file.
